


Forbidden Playground

by LiviaKa



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kieran first time meeting with Belladonna, Partner In Crime, making out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaKa/pseuds/LiviaKa
Summary: He needed a distraction. Pain, trauma, anger, revenge, and regret was all he could felt after being the leader’s infamous hellhound for only a year. And for a year, he had been trying his best to feel wanted, appreciated. A human being, not a killing machine as everyone labelled him. He didn’t care if he found salvation even in the darkest, damndest place in the world.Unfortunately, that was the exact moment hell answered his prayer.
Relationships: Kieran White/Belladonna Davenport
Kudos: 26





	Forbidden Playground

**Author's Note:**

> First meeting AU where Belladonna could be more than just Kieran's old friend.

Ending his life was a very tempting option he had at the moment. What kind of god who was messing around with his life, he certainly had no idea. Well, turning his pitiful life into a comedy was not a bad choice either, as long as he who was laughing. But one thing for sure, no one could do anything to bring his peaceful, humble life back to him, even if he begged.

It was pouring outside. Sitting across the bartender while sipping his alto corgo in The Grim Goblin, he read the documents the messager handed him a few minutes ago. His new partner, as the messager claimed, was a woman in her early 20s with enough skills not to wake trained guarddogs up while killing its master in the silence of the night. The leader assigned him to adapt her stealth skill for his next missions.

They overestimated her, as he silently thought.

“You must be Kieran White,” he heard sweet yet poisonous voice, almost startled him. Thankfully, he had quite good reflects not to unsheathe his sword straight away. While putting his trained poker face, he scanned the woman standing next to him.

Belladonna Davenport, the new partner, was wearing dark maroon short tuxedo dress with strappy black high heels, her glossy bright red lips smilling mirthfully as if he was her new source of entertainment for the next months. Her figure was like an ancient Greek goddess statue in the museum he used to use as his drawing references. Her makeup made her looks like 15 and 30 at the same time.

She was beyond gorgeous, for a merciless assassin.

“Ms. Davenport,” he said flatly.

“Belladonna,” while raising her finger to order a martini, then sat next to him.

“I must admit I’m a bit surprised when they paired me with you. But after they gave me your records, let’s just say I want to give you a shot, Purple Hyacinth.” she purposedly whispered his title, his cursed title for affirmation.

“Perfect. It’s a relief I’m not the only competent artist in the field. I might kill my own partner out of boredom.”

Her vermilion eyes glinted, “Don’t get cocky, Kieran. Fate might not bring us together if it didn’t see any correlation between us.”

He swore he could see his reflection on his wine glass rolling his eyes towards Belladona’s statement. But a tiny part of himself admitted it. Casually chatting with a hearless killer was going to be a new normal for him.

“I’m eager to see your demonstrations then, Belladonna.”

__________________________________________________

It’s been three months since Kieran teaming up with Belladonna and one specific thing he noticed from her was she was really brutal. She found killing people as entertaining as watching soap opera.

“It’s kind of sexual, watching them facing their painful death,” she chuckled while inspecting her polished dagger.

Kieran already knew what kind of world he was living now, but he wasn’t prepared for what his partner became. Honestly, it made him a little bit curious. Just a little bit.

Chatting in The Grim Goblin after reporting their mission to the messager, Kieran asked her a question he even couldn’t believe himself.

“So sex isn’t as satisfying as your victim’s scream?”

Belladonna laughed, “Oh, trust me, sex is one thing, Kieran. You probably knew that already after we encountered the prostitution ring in the west last week.”

True, the pleasure of the flesh, was another thing he had been thinking lately. Seeing blood draining from his target’s bodies made him had constant headaches he couldn’t cure with his favorite hobby anymore.

He needed a distraction. Pain, trauma, anger, revenge, and regret was all he could felt after being the leader’s infamous hellhound for only a year. And for a year, he had been trying his best to feel wanted, appreciated. A human being, not a killing machine as everyone labelled him. He didn’t care if he found salvation even in the darkest, damndest place in the world.

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment hell answered his prayer.

“It seems like we share the same desire. Or hunger, if you prefer it that way”, Belladonna Davenport looked him right in the eyes, mimicking his thought.

Called him desperate, but he had no other choice than to dance with Medusa herself.

“Devil would be so proud of us right now, he won’t bother to send one of his angels to dump us into the deepest abyss”, he said while sipping his red wine. Funny, even the most common of refreshments reminded him of the blood he spilled from his victims.

“You’re fooling yourself. We are the devils.” 

__________________________________________________

Slamming her againts the wall in one of The Lonely Traveler’s rooms, he let himself to only thought of one thing, and that was his partner.

She was wearing strapless dark purple short dress so he could easily saw her faded scars of fighting and training. He kissed her roughly, knowing Belladonna wouldn’t tolerated such tender touches. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck as she moaned.

She never wore perfume. She dedicated herself as the ghost who left nothing in her crime scene. Even her targets wouldn’t regconised her feminine figure.

He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head. He continued kissing her shoulder when he heard her chuckled lightly.

“You really do enjoy me, don’t you?”

As a cue, she dragged him to the bed, then she sat on Kieran’s lap. She began unbottoning his shirt while his hands squeezed her thighs. She kissed him while her fingertips trailed his athletic body.

He never got drunk due to his high tolerance. But if he could, then this would be it.

Kieran pinned her legs, then shoved her on the mattress so he was on top of her. She didn’t show any signs of surprises. He only could see joy and amusement in her bright eyes. Her predator eyes telling him to carry on.

He palmed her breast with his left hand, his right hand found itself trying to undress her. He could felt her hands trying to loosed up his belt, when all of a sudden the god said enough.

It only happened for a millisecond. He saw white bright light, so bright he needed to squinted his eyes. Then he saw a fragment of a little girl with crimson hair, smiling affectionately to him. Her gold eyes, held wisdom beyond her young age. He didn’t dare to say anything, he could only stared.

Then he remembered what he was doing at the moment. He yanked himself off Belladonna. Sitting on the bed, he stared on the floor blankly.

“I can’t do this,” he said flatly.

Belladonna only frowned. She began straightening her dress then put her long black coat on, she sighed, “Meet me at our usual spot for our mission tomorrow, 11 p.m.. Don’t be late.” as she opened the door, left him by himself with his thought.

Who is she? He asked such empty question to himself, knowing he couldn’t find the answer yet. But he felt his soul telling him, they’ve already met a long time ago.

Whoever she is, he blamed the gods for giving him an empty hope. A hope he tried to grab with his bloody hands without knowing it could be a consolation or another round of his lifetime torture. One thing he knew, he only needed himself to bring down the Phantom Scythe to its roots.

Well, six years later, it seemed like he needed to take his words back, as the god laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to PH discord, especially 18+ server ladies who made me itchy for writing Kieradonna! Hopefully this isn't the exact story of how they first met because Kieran is for Lauren only.


End file.
